


With Apologies to St. Elsewhere

by flewintotheice



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, many many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/pseuds/flewintotheice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(written in 2005) Marie's story comes to a close...for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Apologies to St. Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may be old enough to remember a show called St. Elsewhere that was on in the mid 1980's. In the series finale, it  
> was revealed that the entire show had been the imaginings of a young person, holding a snow globe. That is where I've taken my idea from. I have always loved that episode. I even still have it somewhere on tape. Anyway. That's where the idea came from.

He walked out the main door and into the gardens. Yes, Jean had made her  
choice and her choice had saved them all; including Logan. Scott found  
he wasn't so upset about that. He was glad to have Logan around. He knew  
Logan would keep him from falling apart, and he knew Jean would always  
be alive in his heart. He could live with that; for now.

/

Snow began to fall around the beautifully manicured gardens. Light,  
flaky, almost unreal. For a brief moment, the gardens were tilted upside  
down then right side up again. The snow flakes started falling harder  
all around…

The young girl held the snow globe in her hand and watched the white  
synthetic snow fall down around the old mansion and gardens that looked  
so very real. She smiled softly and turned, setting it on a table where  
other snow globes rested as well. One held an old southern home with  
magnolia trees in the front yard. Another looked like a Canadian tavern  
with trucks parked outside of it, all covered in snow. Yet another globe  
showed a train station. There was a snow globe that featured the White  
House and the one next to it had an old abandoned church. There was even  
one that held only a motorcycle and a strange looking aircraft. The one  
the girl loved most of all, though, was the newest one the physical  
therapist had given her yesterday. It was a young girl, standing in a  
doorway, holding what looked like military tags in her hand. She looked  
like she was waiting for someone to return... She picked that one up and  
held it in her hands.

Ever since the diagnosis had come four months ago, she'd spent all her  
time in the hospital with doctors and therapists and her beloved older  
brother. Her main doctor, a woman named Jean, was her favorite of them  
all. Hank was her physical therapist when she was strong enough to  
endure the therapy. Dr. Jean's husband, Scott, visited her often and the  
two of them talked about cars and motorcycles. He'd been the one to give  
her the snow globe with the motorcycle and the airplane. Her foster  
father, Charles, came at least twice a day when he wasn't busy teaching  
at the university. Ororo, Charles' assistant, also came and had brought  
her the snow globe of the train station. Then there was Kurt. The girl  
smiled and glanced over at the snow globe of the abandoned church. Kurt  
was a priest who came often and prayed with the girl. He'd been the one  
to give her the snow globe of the church… They all did what they could  
to show her their love and support but she knew she was dying. It was  
just a matter of time...

There was a knock at her door and she looked up from the hospital bed as  
the door was pushed open. She smiled brightly at the man entering the room

"Hi, Logan!" She held up the snow globe for her older brother to see.  
"Look what Hank brought me!" Logan chuckled softly and sat down in the  
chair next to the bed and looked at the snow globe, smiling softly.

"Hank's got good taste, babe," he said quietly. His dark eyes moved from  
the globe to her face and his smile softened somewhat. "So, what did you  
write about today, Marie?" Marie grinned and put down the snow globe,  
then reached for the notebook that sat there next to it.

"I sent everyone to Washington, Logan. They talked to the President and  
the Professor told him that it was up to him to make the right  
decisions. Then they all went back to the mansion and Scott decided that  
he could go on without Jean because he had all his friends to help and  
support him." Logan smiled and leafed through the notebook as it was  
handed to him.

"So, is it finished then?" Marie sighed softly and Logan looked at her  
more carefully.

"For now, Logan. For now." Marie closed her eyes and Logan closed the  
notebook. On the front cover, Marie had drawn a large circle that  
surrounded the letter X. She had written all their names somewhere on  
the front. Logan sighed heavily and set the notebook back down, his gaze  
falling back on Marie's face once more. He pulled out a small bag and  
opened it, drawing out a snow globe that held the statue of liberty  
inside of it. Logan shook it, watched the snow fall around the inside of  
the globe then set it down and took Marie's hand in his, holding it  
tightly, blinking back the tears that were in his eyes.

"I'll take care of you, Marie. I promise."


End file.
